Just Call Me Jack Frost
by Jetafray Angel
Summary: Inspired by the comic by ColorSplashArts on DA. Frosted Phantom. Fluff-slash. The teen hadn't proved hostile at all, merely curious, but Danny's ghost sense wouldn't stop pestering him. It was rising again sharply, his every breath coming out in annoying fog, and Danny was half-tempted just to blast the boy far away from him so he could— "You're cute." Wait…what?


**Just Call Me Jack Frost (One-Shot)**

**This is fanfiction, so I believe it is implied that I do not own ROTG or DP.**

**Inspired by the cute comic by ColorSplashArts on DeviantArt. I don't own the idea or the majority of the dialogue.**

* * *

Daniel Fenton-Phantom wasn't exactly having what one would call a 'good day'. He had woken up six times in the middle of the night due to ghosts (four of those times being Boxy) and his mom had thought it would be a good morning to make breakfast for the family — resulting in him being attacked by a coffee mug and cheese omlet. School had been a complete and utter fail. Three tests in one day, all Danny was certain he didn't do well on, would make his life (er, half-life) even more difficult.

Add that to missing lunch for yet another ghost attack, the strange cold front that was coming in and causing his ghost sense to go haywire, and the fact that Dash had been out into a bad mood, and it was bluntly obvious as to why Danny wasn't having a good day.

The hybrid sighed, feeling only a tad bit of relief from the flight he was on, before he began to dread the overwhelming mound of homework he would have to work on when he got home.

Three ghosts in the Thermos later, Danny still wasn't sure why his ghost sense kept acting up. The colder it got, the thicker the breaths seemed to come out in, and the more he actually felt the chill in the wind. Danny scrunched up his nose, clicking the Thermos into his belt and slowly lowering his feet to the ground.

The weather had originally called for clear skies with a low of 42. Lance Thunder was wrong, though that wasn't a surprise. There was a dark overcast and Danny was waiting for the snow to fall.

Danny sighed, half-choking on another ghost sense, this one with miniature ice crystals. Why wouldn't it stop? He had gotten most of the ghosts, hadn't he? And Sam and Tucker were coming up negative from their locations…

"Whoa, neat trick. What kind of spirit are you?"

The voice caused Danny to jump in shock. "Hey, who's there?" He swung around to face the source. Upon staring at one another, Danny's ghost sense went off thickly again. The white-haired teen before him smirked, balancing onto his toes on a staff, before leaning over a bit.

"I've never seen a spirit do that before. Sensitive to cold?" he questioned casually, cocking his head in a childish manner.

Danny glared a bit. "It's a ghost sense, and it's hypersensitive to the lowering of temperatures due to ectoplasmic beings." Jazz's words, not his. Jazz had taken extreme interest in the science if his abilities, and Danny just quoted whatever she said, even if he didn't quite understand it.

Still, the person (?) before him hardly resembled a ghost. His skin was pale, but there was no sickly green or blue tint, and he didn't have a ghostly glow. The only think particularly odd about him was his shaggy white hair and ice-like eyes.

The guy blinked at him, either not understand or caring about the explanation. "…Okay. Well, hello." The teen stuck out his hand, grinning rather boldly.

Danny hesitated a moment before taking the hand and shaking, appearing cautious. "I'm Danny Phantom."

The teen's eyes widened a bit and his grin morphed into a smirk; one Danny couldn't fully identify the intentions of. "I've heard about you! The faeries keep complaining about you and you 'halfa-ness', or whatever that is." Interested, he jumped off the staff and landed smoothly on the ground, collecting the staff not a millisecond later. "What exactly does that mean?"

Danny was even more apprehensive than before, especially because his ghost sense began to feel like it was clawing at the back of his throat. He swallowed it down, ignoring the burning cold, and answered the guy's question. "I'm a ghost… Halfa is my species," he informed, taking a step back as the other boy took one forward.

"Never heard of you," he suddenly said. "Though you can see me, and that's pretty odd for a teenager… Danny, wasn't it?"

Danny narrowed his eyes a bit. The teen hadn't proved hostile at all, merely curious, but Danny's ghost sense wouldn't stop pestering him. It was rising again sharply, his every breath coming out in annoying fog, and Danny was half-tempted just to blast the boy far away from him so he could—

"You're cute."

Wait…what? Danny blinked a few times comically, his suspicious look erased from his face, and found himself turning a light shade of pink. "I'm…w-what?"

The teen's (Danny was to get annoyed that he didn't know his name) smirk doubled in size. "You're cute," he repeated, taking another small step closer.

Danny didn't move, half-rooted into his spot in shock, before he finally said, "Who are you?"

He gave a snicker, suddenly lifting up his feet and ending up within inches of Danny's face. "Are you really asking that question? Come on, Danny, you should know." He leant forward a bit, so close Danny could feel his icy breath. Strange thing, really, because the cold in his throat had stopped crawling up and was actually steadily retreating.

Danny wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Just call me Jack Frost." Whatever distance that had been between the two was suddenly closed. Newly-named Jack had leant forward, closed his eyes, and placed his chilling lips right onto Danny's.

The ghost sense went crazy, spiking at insane levels and causing Danny to shiver. It couldn't go out (Jack was kissing him) so it spread through his body, sending a comfortable cool throughout and—

Hold on.

Jack was kissing him.

Danny's eyes widened in shock, staring at the strange boy. Jack's soft, chilling lips were gentle, light, and something Danny couldn't entirely explain.

Jack back away, grinning. "See ya later, Danny!" He waved his staff, taking off at untold speeds in a blast of snow.

Danny didn't move. His breath began to come out in thinner huffs and he realized that, yes, he had been kissed. And the "person" hadn't been a ghost, and certainly hadn't been a human.

He had been kissed by…

"Jack…Frost…?" The name felt strange coming out of his lips.

* * *

_**This was inspired by **_

_** colorsplasharts. deviantart art /Just-call-me-Jack-Frost-449682856**_

_**Most of the dialogue is not my own, and it was purely based off of the adorable piece of art in which the link is above. It should work, at least. Remove spaces. If not, it's 'Just Call Me Jack Frost' by colorsplasharts on DeviantART. **_

_**Cute little one-shot. Probably not continuing, but I might later. But if anyone has a cute plot idea for a Frosted Phantom thing, lemme know and I'll probably write a one-shot for that. (Thispairingisjusttoocuteohmehgurd)**_

_**Also, ignore grammar errors. This was typed on my phone and I plan on editing it the first chance I get. **_

_**Laterz,**_

_**~Jet**_


End file.
